Lover I Don't Have to Love
by Ruby'sMilotic
Summary: Jackie was sure this whole liking Eric thing, was just a phase.
1. Chapter 1

**Fox owns That 70's Show**

**Title: Lover I Don't Have to Love**

**Fandom: That 70's Show**

**Pairing: Eric Forman/Jackie Burkhart **

**Summary: Jackie was sure this whole liking Eric thing, was just a phase. **

chapter one

"Ew…I smell like sausage and cheese" Jackie Burkhart whined she glanced at Eric "smell me Eric" she demanded holding her wrist out for him right in his face. They were sitting together on his basement couch alone everyone else was out living there lives. Donna was out with Casey, Hyde was off causing mayhem and Fez was on a date with big Rhonda. The doofus Kelso was modeling underwear at the mall, she broke it off with him once and for all because he's a stupid cheating dog. Recalling that memory caused her to scoff out loud Eric stopped smelling her wrist to shoot her a confused look.

Flashback

Three weeks ago

Jackie was on her way to visit Michael at the mall, she was actually bringing him a lunch she made him, yeah believe it or not she could cook. She was feeling like a real heel lately with the way she treated her boyfriend she was being a jealous brat she should have been supportive of him wanting to be a model so to make it up to him by giving him some delicious food.

When she arrived at the studio she couldn't find Michael anywhere he wasn't in his dressing room so she went to the studio quietly wanting to surprise him.

Jackie frowned when she heard giggling behind the photo screen 'Pam Macy' she thought in disgust she knows that whorish giggle anywhere, she heard it enough because of Michael's numerous infidelities 'no it can't be he promised this time he wouldn't do this to me' she thought feeling panic swelling in her heart, she felt something wet on her face.

'I'm already tearing up' she thought in dismay summoning up some courage she grabbed the screen in a small fist letting out a deep quiet breath she yanked it back in a quick jerk .

Gasping in shock and pain Jackie didn't even realize she dropped the basket of food that made up her soon to be ex-boyfriends lunch. All she could focus on was the horrid scene in front of her, like always it plays out like a nightmare she doesn't even know why she continues to be shocked. Michael was inside Pam Macy with his mouth sucking on her sluttish neck, one hand on her waist the other copping a feel of her breast. She cleared her throat loudly they paused and look over to her. Michael jumped up causing Pam to fall to the dirty floor that suited her just fine Jackie thought viciously looking back up to the gaping moron she raised an eyebrow 'I won't let this jack ass see me cry ever again' he hurriedly stuff himself back into his pants getting slime all over his hands.

"Eww! Disgusting Michael" is the first thing she said when he tried to reach out for her. "Don't touch me" Pam got up grabbing her clothes hurriedly dressing she grabbed her purse and made to leave "call me" she told Kelso then she left.

He sighed harshly, "Jackie please just listen baby she came on to me I was so exhausted from working that when she jumped me I couldn't fight her off. "

Jackie snorted at that "save it Kelso" he went wide eyed shock, she called him 'Kelso' she never called him that ever!, "what?" he asked dumbly still not sure he heard her right "I said save it Kelso…any excuse you have is at best good for nothing but a laugh. You know I thought we could actually work this out but I was obviously mistaken you'll never change for me!" she screamed at him

"If you loved me or accepted me you wouldn't want me to change Jackie!" Kelso yelled back at her shocking himself and her Jackie started crying again. Jackie had a moment of sudden clarity "Michael you're right…" she whispered. He stood straighter a confused expression on his face "I am?" he asked. Jackie crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked "yeah, you're right" she paused for dramatic effect "I'll never accept you, and it's over" with that Jackie turned around on Kelso and their doomed relationship.

end of flashback

"Jackie?" Eric asked he waved his hand in front of her face, she's physically there but her mind's elsewhere. 'I'm right here next to her of course she wouldn't notice…guess I'm easily forgotten to her.' he thought not getting why he cares so much anyway. Jackie looked at him and smiled. 'Whoa! Why is she smiling at me?' He thought anxiously feeling his pulse quicken 'her smile is doing funny thing's to my head...' he smiled back shakily.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. Jackie turned toward him on the couch scooting closer to him. "Nothing important" Eric just sighed, then she began speaking to him again in a soft voice. "Hey Eric?" he nodded for her to continue. "I'm bored can we go for a drive?" Eric was again shocked that Jackie Burkhart the beautiful, snobbish, cheerleader would willingly want to go anywhere with a Star Wars loving, nerd like him.

Thinking about it he actually wasn't that surprised because since Jackie had broke it off with Kelso and him and Donna have been over for awhile, him and Jackie has been spending a lot of time together. Eric then pondered if he was in the mood to drive around or not, he glanced at her, big mismatched eye's watched him eagerly waiting for his response "well….." he dragged out purposely to aggravate her. Jackie gave him a puppy dog face "please Eric?" she begged sweetly he grinned at her "well why not?" he finally answered still grinning when she jumped up cheering 'she's kind of cute when she act's like that.' he thought fondly "So where do you want to go?" he asked shaking off that weird thought. Jackie stopped cheering "uh I don't know but…" she looked at her tiny gold watch "it's four thirty so the mall's still open why don't we go there?"

Eric furrowed his brow "are you sure that's a good idea?" he wondered out loud Jackie looked down at him her face was confused "why wouldn't it be a good idea?" He stood up in front of her making her look up to see his eye's he sighed exasperated "well for one Kelso work's there and two he's kind of your ex. Three Pam Macy is always clinging to him nowadays. Would you be okay with seeing them together?" When he finished Jackie cooed at him playfully "oh Eric you're so sweet, showing your concern for me" he blushed, slightly embarrassed. Jackie turned serious "really I'll be alright somehow it was pretty easy to get over him we were never good for each other I wish I realized it sooner though. Thinking of all the time I wasted on him, besides it'll be easier now that I'm not alone" Jackie smiled at him she grabbed his hand "shall we go?" she asked he nodded they grabbed there jackets and left the basement.

_**to be continued**_

**AN: Hello this is the first That 70's Show fan fiction I ever did…I literally just pulled this out of nowhere I was watching the show like a few hours ago on FX and it just came to me. With that said it probably has some embarrassing errors that I'll fix later also I'll try to continue this.**

**Please Review I'll appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox owns That 70's Show**

**Title: Lover I Don't Have to Love**

**Fandom: That 70's Show**

**Pairing: Eric Forman/Jackie Burkhart**

***Hi! Thanks for the reviews I'm glad a few of you like this story and I hope to keep your interest, it took me awhile to get this up cause I didn't really know how to continue so I tried to put together a plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Jackie asked Eric to stop by her house first so she could change out of the icky cheese maiden dress and take a quick shower.

" Just wait here I'll be quick" she pointed to the couch in the living room "fine really don't be to long" he replied watching her retreating form walk away.

"I said I'll be quick, I better not catch you peeking on me getting undressed. She called over her shoulder. Eric just rolled his eyes.

Closing the door to her bedroom Jackie began to strip out of her dress just leaving it where fell on the floor she walked into her bathroom. After the water was just right she climbed in.

Eric sat watching TV, a bored expression on his face twenty minutes since Jackie disappeared into her room. He stood up and went to her bedroom door he was about to knock when she open it abruptly "ah!" he yelped when she was in front of him suddenly.

He then frowned when she started laughing at him. "Stop laughing! If you want to still go we have to leave now you took long enough to get ready!" he spat out annoyed.

"Sorry for laughing, but you did just yelp like a little girl" she smiled when he continued to glare at her. Suddenly a thought occurred to her "what were you doing by my door hmm?" Eric saw her eyes narrow at him 'great' he sighed "I wasn't going to peek at you, I was just going to knock on your door and tell you to hurry up."

"What do you mean by you?" she inquired "you think I'm ugly don't you?"

Eric gaped at her. "Huh? What? No I-"

"Well, why else would you be so repulsed at the thought of seeing me naked? And why Michael was cheating on me all the time?" she interrupted him.

"Cause Kelso's a dolt that's why." was all he managed to get out.

"Would you like to see me naked?" Jackie asked quickly.

"Of cour-" Eric frowned. "Wait! What!" he gaped at her stunned.

Jackie smirked "you heard me" she said as she stared him down.

Eric huffed as he furrowed his eyebrows "well I'm a guy and you're a girl so…I find you attractive"

Jackie noticed him blushing but didn't say anything about it. "Thank you, Eric" she smiled at him.

"We should go now" she said as she walked past him and grabbed her purse and coat.

"Are you coming?" she asked when she saw him still standing by her bedroom door in a daze.

Snapping out of it he muttered "yeah…" he walked to the couch put on his coat and walked past her holding the door open for her.

As they were on the road they kept mostly quiet. Jackie was fidgeting around tapping her nails on the surfaces surrounding her. Occasionally sneaking glances at a somber Eric.

"Are you thinking about Donna?" she asked him. Looking at her he shrugged "yeah…I guess" Jackie looked out the window "you miss her." she stated. "Do you miss Kelso?" he asked her in turn keeping his eyes on the road. "to be honest…no not at all."

"How can that be? Weren't you like totally in love with him?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

Jackie laughed out loud causing Eric to look at her in surprise. "Jackie?" he murmured he was starting to question her state of mind. "How can I love him" she spat out not really asking him "the whole time we were together he was probably cheating the whole time!"

"You don't know that…" he said really feeling guilt for not telling her about Kelso and his sister when he should have last year, and guilt for her finding out about them the way she did.

"I must be a horrible person huh?" she said lowly. Eric park the car in the parking lot they finally arrived. "I was too controlling wasn't I?" her voice was shaky Eric turned towards her 'yeah she's crying' "I don't get why he just didn't break up with me if I was making him so miserable."

"Hey now you weren't making him miserable, he just didn't appreciate what he had in you" he said gently as she spontaneously threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Eric didn't hesitate to hug her back, as he held her he thought of their failed relationships.

Eric couldn't help it as his head was lured into burying his face in her thick strawberry scented hair, trying not to be too obvious about smelling her hair. "Jackie Kelso's my friend but I have to say-" 'knock, knock' he look up to find the source of the noise that had interrupted him.

Only to find a angry Kelso standing in front of the mystic cruiser glaring at them through the windshield.

_to be continued_

***So how did I do? Please review.**


End file.
